dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Roberts
Brandon Roberts is one of the most popular students at Westchester Country Day, due to the fact that he is charming, handsome and he has many great qualities, one is being a loyal friend. Nikki Maxwell has a crush on him and he feels the same way. They almost kissed in the 6th book and Nikki brings it up revealing that she likes him. In the 7th book they do a kissing booth for the whole band "Actually, I'm Not really Sure Yet" for the fans. During the kissing booth, Brandon buys a kiss and kisses Nikki on the lips. MacKenzie Hollister the most popular girl at WCD, also has a crush on him, but he doesn't return her feelings. Description Brandon is one of the most popular students at Westchester Country Day, even though, on the inside, is a dork. He is interested in photography and he wants to be a veterinarian. Brandon is a true quality type of a friend. He likes Nikki and thinks she is really unique and humorous. He looks after the animals at Fuzzy Friends. Nikki also states that he has a wacky sense of humor. He lives with his adoptive grandparents, Betty and Phil who own Fuzzy Friends. He also works for the school newspaper. Nikki Maxwell has constantly refereed to him as VERY adorable. Personality Brandon is an outgoing, kind and caring person who is extremely loyal to his friends. Brandon is also shy and kind towards Nikki. He cheers Nikki up with his 'poop jokes'. Brandon is also very charming, one of the reasons why he is very popular at W.C.D.. He is also fluent in French. His way of flirting is joking, talking and helping. In book 12 he gets jealous of Andre. He tried to be Nikki's date to her 15th birthday party and has (tried to) kiss her 4 times. He also has kissed her 3 times. Family His parents are Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. However in book #4, we learn that he lost his parents a few years ago; although we don't know what happened. He now lives with his grandparents: Betty and Phil Smith; they run an animal shelter that Brandon volunteers at. Nikki overheard MacKenzie talking about his parents in book #4 and said that his mom was French royalty and his father was a diplomat in the French Embassy. MacKenzie also said that he's a prince. However he has also mentioned that the shelter needs more money, so he is most likely royalty. Friends Nikki and Mackenzie both have a huge crush on him, but it is shown that he has a crush on Nikki. MacKenzie tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair with her finger and pretending to like photography, Brandon's favorite hobby, but this is shown to be ineffective. He has shown that he may like Nikki as more than a friend in book #4, when he invites Nikki to his birthday party instead of MacKenzie. Brandon seems oblivious to return Nikki's feelings for him as he (as written in the letter to Miss Know-It-All) is afraid that Nikki will reject him and/or is afraid of how she will react. In the sixth book, Brandon agrees to be Nikki's date to the Sweetheart dance and he helps Nikki by passing out flyers to promote Nikki as Sweetheart princess. In the 7th book, at the ending when he went to Nikki's line, he gave her 5.00 dollars and kisses her on the lips. To learn more about Brandon and Nikki's relationship visit Branikki. In the 8th book, Brandon is Prince Charming and Nikki is like Cinderella. It's obvious that they fell in love while dancing and. MacKenzie has shown to have a huge crush on Brandon, but he doesn't return the feelings. Brandon is not impressed by MacKenzie and sometimes, he is even annoyed. In fact, she sometimes get's in the way of them talking or getting closer together which means bonding.Nikki and Mackenzie basically duel over him for the entire year! Nikki is Brandon's only known crush. She likes him back and is a VERY supportive friend. Signature Scent Brandon's scent (described by Nikki) is flowers and puppies. Trivia Gallery brandonr.PNG Artwork-for-Frog-Poem.png Thanksgiving-with-Brandon.jpg Hands-Touching.jpg Brandon-and-Dog-Food.jpg Sitting-with-Brandon.jpg Fan Story with my Dad.jpg My 4th Day of July Surprise.jpg My Great Idea to Get Rid of MacKenzie.jpg Guess who's co-hosting my Halloween Party.jpg I think Chloe and Zoey are mad at me.jpg Dd7.jpg The Winter Dance and my squished Nikinuggets.jpg Fan Story with my Dad.jpg Why Brandon was Super Sad.jpg Brandon's SUPER SAD Secret.jpg MacKenzie-Daydreaming-About-Brandon.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess Category:Characters from How to Dork Your Diary Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Glam TV Star Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes